That's What You Get
by Puddlemere
Summary: My response to the SAA Challenge. Madeline invites Rory to go shopping. . . .


1 That's What You Get  
  
by Puddlemere  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Gilmore Girls characters, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Rory and her mother had just walked in the door from a Saturday brunch at Luke's what the phone rang. Not finding the phone in its cradle, Rory began rummaging through the piles of clothes on the floor.  
  
"Aha!" she shouted, lifting the phone from a pile. "I found it! Hello? Yes, this is Rory. . . . Oh hi, Madeline. . . . No, no I'm not. . . . Well I guess so, sure. Why? . . . Oh I see. . . . Okay, I'll be over in about half an hour. Bye."  
  
Rory hung up and walked into the kitchen. "That was Madeline," she said, just as Lorelai opened her mouth to ask. "She wants me to go shopping with her. Apparently, everyone else has plans already, so I'm going over there as soon as I get ready."  
  
"But what about me?" Lorelai whined jokingly. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, you could always try cleaning the house," Rory suggested.  
  
Lorelai gasped. "Blasphemy! Besides, I just picked some stuff up from the floor two weeks ago!"  
  
***  
  
Rory parked her car in Madeline's driveway and then walked up to the large mansion that was Madeline's house. She stepped through the huge pillars in front of the door and rang the doorbell. The door was almost immediately opened by a tall, skinny butler wearing a uniform.  
  
"Good morning," he said in a sleepy, drawling voice.  
  
"Um, hi," Rory replied. "Is Madeline here?"  
  
"She's in her room. Up the stairs, the right hallway, and she's in the third door on the left."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Rory said as she slipped in. She went up the stairs and down the hallway, coming to a stop at the third door on the left, where she could hear some song by Ricky Martin blaring. She knocked, but there was no answer, so she just opened the door.  
  
There was Madeline, lying on her bed reading a magazine. Her room was decorated with a tropical theme. She had blue carpet and palm trees painted on her walls, as well as a beautiful sunset.  
  
Rory cleared her throat.  
  
Madeline looked up. "Oh Rory, hi!" she exclaimed, getting off the bed. "Come on in."  
  
Rory stepped in and sat down on the bed. "So . . . hi."  
  
"Yeah, hi. So do you want to go now? I always go shopping early. Better selection and everything."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Rory replied, nodding.  
  
"Okay, we'll I haven't done my nails yet, but I can take that stuff with me," Madeline said, throwing stuff into a bag.  
  
***  
  
Rory and Madeline sat in the limo, waiting for the chauffeur to come.  
  
"Pete is always a little behind," Madeline reassured Rory. "He'll be coming soon."  
  
Rory nodded. Suddenly a large man with a big mustache climbed into the car. "Hello, girls," he greeted them, smiling.  
  
"Hi Pete," Madeline said absently.  
  
"Hey Pete," Rory said cheerfully.  
  
"So, where are we going today?" Pete asked.  
  
"The mall, please," Madeline answered.  
  
"Right-o."  
  
As soon as they were on the road, Madeline pulled out some fake nails and a tube of super glue from her bag. She began spreading the super glue on her right thumb.  
  
"You're using super glue to put your nails on?" Rory asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, I like using it better than that stuff they give you. It holds better."  
  
"Hm, interesting. You know, you could do a great Wicked Witch of the West with those. Like, 'I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog too!'" Rory demonstrated, clawing the air with her hands and holding an evil sneer on her face.  
  
Madeline laughed. "That's good, I should try that. My parents would freak out to no end."  
  
A few minutes later, Madeline screamed. "My hand is stuck to my ear! Get it off, get it off!"  
  
Pete opened the window that separated him from the girls and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My hand is stuck to my ear!" Madeline screamed again.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "Now how did you do that?"  
  
"I was just checking my earrings to see if they were on all right, and then I couldn't take my hand off!"  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "So we have to make a detour to the hospital again?" he sighed.  
  
"Well that's what you get for trusting Madeline with the glue!" Rory snapped, annoyed at his complaining. Pete glared at her, and Rory shrank back. "Uh, sir. That's what you get sir," she added.  
  
"Well this is the third time she's glued her hand to some part of her face."  
  
"Yeah, don't you think you should keep her away from the super glue?" Rory asked. Pete glared at her again. "Okay, shutting up now," she said, leaning back in her seat again.  
  
And so they wove their way through the traffic to the hospital, with Madeline screaming all the way. 


End file.
